fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jecht "The Best Blitzer There Is And A Seagull Can't Compare"
Jecht is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy X. However, he is a playable character in Final Fantasy: Dissidia 012 Duodecim and Final Fantasy: Dissidia. He is a tall, muscular man, who loves to drink and party with everyone and anyone he can. His best pals are Braska and Auron. Jecht has a nice torso. Very nice. Hnnnnng. (liiiiiick) Appearance Jecht likes to wear a red headband to get the strands of hair out of his face. He also has armor wrapped around one of his arms and bandages on the other. He never wears a shirt so you can clearly see the tattoo that covers his chest and six pack of a stomach. He has a sash tied to the side of his shorts, and is always barefoot. He doesn't really care for shoes. Personality Jecht has a very carefree personality. He loves to drink and party all the time but that doesn't mean he can't be responsible if need be. When his kids or a lover are in a pinch he is there in a heartbeat. He is always dedicated to the ones he loves even if he doesn't always vocalize it. Jecht's manner of speaking can come off as rude, especially when speaking to royalty and the like, but he means no harm by it. He just likes to tell it like it is. And more than half the time he doesn't think before he speaks, so judging him won't do anyone good. Final Fantasy X Canon Jecht comes from a city called Zanarkand and was transported out of his city fast foward, a thousand years to Spira. hen he had arrived in Spira he was jailed due to heavily drinking and various other acts of foolery and was kept in Bevelle until Braska and Auron had freed him. In order to repay both of the men he had agreed to go through Braska's pilgrimage, but had no idea what he was truly in for. While on the pilgrimage, the trio had seen many different sights and shared various stories of their homes, and played a few tricks on another as they had journeyed further and further. They began to form a bond and had become the best of friends even if they had not always admitted it. Jecht had been able to get Braska and Auron to shed their skins a little and gotten them to relax, and brought upon them a series of mishaps due to his drinking. But they pulled through well enough, and besides more than half of those times Auron and Braska don't even remember because they were too intoxicated. Towards the end of the pilgrimage, Jecht had made the decision to become the next Sin (or penis-whale as some prefer to call it) and become the bringer of death so that his son, Tidus, would be able to save Spira. When he became Sin, he had started to lose bits and pieces of himself, but had held on so that Tidus and everyone else who was on Yuna's pilgrimage could kill him and save all of Spira. FFT Canon Upon arrival on FFT, Jecht was alone and had wondered how he had gotten a second chance at life in the first place. After a while of debating on it, he left it in the back of his mind as was forever grateful for being able to be back once again. It meant that he could write the wrongs he had done in his life before and that is exactly what he is trying to do now. He has built up the father-son relationship with his first son, Tidus. They mostly bicker back and forth but have no real animosity towards each other that was seen in Final Fantasy X. That ship has pretty much sailed. Now it's just a matter of how much they'll bond over boobies, and making fun of each other over Tidus' love for seagulls. (Not that Jecht has anything really bad to say about seagulls). He's also adopted a few other kids like Zidane, Rikku, Shuyin, and Mikoto and he loves them all to death. He would do anything for his kids even if he doesn't always vocalize how much he loves them. He'll protect them always. Same thing goes for his in-laws as well. Oh yeah: Ninja & Rod became his brother and sister too recently. Jecht collects family like Pokemon. Relationships Was dating Rude of the Turks, but ended breaking up. Then made a woman out of Jenova on June 19th, 2011. They are not exactly together...yet. yes they are and they are going to ride that ship into the sunset Category:Characters